The purpose of the Medical Studies Database System (MSDS) is to provide a computerized system that facilitates data handling functions with a high degree of automation that minimizes data collection errors and computer programming. The methodology involves: 1) the interactive capture of medical data from data collection forms on to Hewlett Packard 2647A Intelligent Terminal screens which mirror the form; and the transfer of the data to a data base management system (DBMS), Hewlett Packard's Image, from which the researcher can abstract information and generate reports from his medical study using English-like query commands. The system operates on a HP-1000 minicomputer under the RTE IVB operating system using IMAGE and Fortran 4X.